If Everyone Cared
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Shino and Hinata spend a moment together, and Shino ponders about people and their ability to get along. Songfic. If Everyone Cared by Nickelback. ShinoxHinata


Hinata and I walked together to a special clearing in the woods. I have never shown anybody this place. But, Hinata, my angel, has changed that. I knew I loved her, but she loved Naruto, so I stayed in the shadow. I held a branch back for her to get by, she was giggling in the darkness. Finally reaching the middle of the clearing, we sit down in the middle. Today was the day that Hinata recognized and accepted my love. I took her hand and laid back on the grass, she did the same, and we stared at the obsidian sky in wonder.

_From underneath the trees,we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars with satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

The stars were extra bright tonight. I glanced over at Hinata, and saw their reflection in her bright eyes. I never really imagined that I'd ever be allowed to hold her, to love her. And yet, we are here.

_Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)_

_Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive_

I thank Kami for this small miracle in my life.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_

But, unfortunately, not everyone is as lucky as me. I live in a world of shinobi, and death is a common thing. If there could be one day, just one, where the world was at peace, where every one got along, then that one day would be a cherished moment I could spend with Hinata, without worry of a comrade falling.

_And I'm singing_

_A, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

My heart sings, and I'm glad. I've never felt so…alive.

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise _

_Would show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

Finally, the real reason I brought her here. I raised one hand, and muttered the insect summoning jutsu. A yellow glow filled the small glade, our only light in our dark haven. If only the people in the world could be as carefree and wonderful as a twinkling firefly.

_Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive (I'm alive)_

_Singing A-Amen, I, I'm alive_

Hinata rested her head on my chest, gazing around at the glitter. I smiled behind my collar. Thank Kami for the small miracles.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody die ahha ahha ahhh ahd..._

_ When nobody die ahha ahha ahhh ahd... _

The way of the shinobi is honorable, but dangerous. If the world was at peace, then the world would be a better place. That is what I believe. I pulled Hinata closer to me.

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

Hinata and I lied in that clearing all night, dwarfed by the looming sky. The stars, together, are in harmony. If only people, like those stars, could work together like that. If only they shared the love I share with Hinata, the needless fighting would cease.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day, when nobody die ahha ahha ahhh ahd..._

Hinata and I were still lying on the grass when I heard footsteps rushing toward us. Hinata and I instantly jumped to out feet, I with my kunai and she with her hands, ready for a fight. My bugs quickly told me it was Kiba, and I put a hand on Hinata's arm to let her know it was alright.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody die ahha ahha ahhhh ahd...  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day, _

_When nobody die ahha ahha ahhhh ahd... _

_We'd see the day (died) when nobody died_

"What is it, Kiba?"

He ran up to us, stopping a moment to catch his breath.

"I'm glad I found you guys. There's been an attack on the village. Enemy ninja have attacked and killed villagers."

"What?!" Hinata and I said together.

"Yeah. I got direct orders from the Hokage for us to go track them down. Hurry up."

And with that, he took off, Hinata hot on his trail. I lingered for a moment. I wondered…What would it be like? If we saw a day, a day when nobody died?

**I want you guys to tell me what you think. It feels weak to me, but I could be wrong. Feedback needed! Review Review!!! *sigh* See ya later!**

**Cougar**


End file.
